Wizard
Wizard was a competitor robot which fought in Series 2 of Robot Wars. It reached the Arena Semi-Final stage in its heat, but lost to Cassius there after breaking down in the PPZ. Team Wizard later entered Series 3 with The Witch which bore a similar design to Wizard and also had limited success. Design Wizard was a silver and black robot with a cylindrical lower body and a tall conical section designed to resemble a wizard's hat. Its weapons included a front-mounted hole saw as well as a set of chain flails with drill bit tips which could strike opponents when the robot spun, in a similar manner to a thwackbot. Wizard featured a composite wood, plastic and metal chassis, while its outer shell was made out of plastic and fabric. The robot also had three multi-coloured disco lights on its base which were intended to light the 'hat' up, as well as a loudspeaker inside the 'hat' that would play a 'wizard's voice', although this was only heard during interviews. While Wizard's design made it compact, manoeuvrable and distinctive, and the robot had a low ground clearance of only 4mm, it suffered from numerous steering problems before and during its televised appearances: These control issues, combined with its poor reliability and fragile armour (especially the 'hat'), prevented Wizard from enjoying much success in its only series. Robot History Series 2 Wizard competed in Heat H, and was the last robot in that heat to traverse the Gauntlet. It immediately took the left-hand route, but after dodging the arena spikes drove straight towards the pit, getting itself stuck on the edge in the process. Dead Metal shoved Wizard in, and proceeded to slice through the top of the 'hat' with his saw, much to Jonathan Pearce's dismay. Despite this, Wizard still managed to cover a distance of 5.4m, which was enough for it to finish fourth overall and qualify for the Trial stage. In the Football Trial, Wizard faced fellow competitors Loco, Cassius, Sting and Groundhog. It played very little part in the first round as Loco swiftly scored its goal, and was immediately attacked by Matilda in the second round as it and Cassius attempted to possess the ball. Wizard drove towards Sting and ambled around in the centre of the arena while Cassius succeeded in scoring the second goal after fighting Matilda for the ball. In the third round, it was again lifted by Matilda in the opening seconds, causing its 'hat' to become dislodged, and a second time just after Sergeant Bash set the ball alight with his flamethrower. Matilda and Sergeant Bash proceeded to attack the immobilised Wizard, cutting through and setting fire to its 'hat', before the round was stopped after Matilda turned Groundhog over. Despite the attack from the House Robots, Wizard progressed to the Arena stage anyway, as the judges deemed that Sting had become immobilised first. In the Arena Semi-Finals, Wizard faced Cassius. It dodged Cassius' initial charge and backed away as the latter rammed into Dead Metal, but was quickly pushed into the PPZ and attacked by Sergeant Bash. Cassius attacked Sir Killalot and Sergeant Bash in an attempt to divert their attacks away from Wizard, but Wizard had become immobilised following Cassius' shove, and was eliminated from the Second Wars after being pinned against the wall by the House Robots. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 NOTE: Wizard's successful Gauntlet and Trial runs are not included Series Record Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Northamptonshire Category:Sit-and-Spin Robots Category:Robots with Drills Category:Robots that only progressed in the Gauntlet or Trials Category:Robots with Flails Category:Robots which debuted in Series 2 Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which only fought in Series 2